


Ain't Misbehavin'

by angelus2hot



Category: Once and Again
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:58:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick tries to be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Misbehavin'

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Ain't Misbehavin'  
>  **Fandom:** Once and Again   
> **Characters/Pairing:** Rick/Lily  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** Rick tries to be good.  
>  written for [Fandomwords100](http://fandomwords100.livejournal.livejournal.com)

Droplets of rain clung to his dark hair as he stood in the drizzle waiting for her. She was late. 

Suddenly, he saw her running towards him. Her wet clothes clung to her body in all the right places. He wanted to make love to her right then and there. But he’d promised himself he would behave. For awhile.

She placed her hand at the back of his neck and pulled his head down.

If she was going to insist who was he to refuse?

Rick ignored the rain that splashed around them as he pulled Lily into his arms.


End file.
